


think i know you love the taste of it (take a whole damn plate of it)

by SapphicHoney



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lapdance, Lena Luthor - Freeform, SuperCorp, a mild lapdance at that, and the bisexuals, and the queer women, and the women who like women, for the lesbians, i am pretty sure i wrote this while really tired or really sexuall frustrated, im not sure which one, im thinking this is gonna be a two parter with a better lapdance portion, this one is for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 08:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17639144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicHoney/pseuds/SapphicHoney
Summary: “We missed our dinner reservation.” Lena sighs with a small smile as she looks down at blonde hair. “And before you say you already ate, please don’t.”Kara laughs into her neck “I wasn’t going to say that.”There's lingerie. There's a lap dance. There's Kara being a top. And its all right here. You're welcome.





	think i know you love the taste of it (take a whole damn plate of it)

 The meteorologist on the news says its going to rain and so does the weather app on her phone. Kara shoves her phone in her pocket as she takes the elevator up to the highest floor to be with her wife. It’s been a long day. Not because of work things, but because of Lena things. Lena things such as pictures of a new lingerie set sent to her with the words Can’t wait until you get home. The set was black complete with a lace bra and underwear with a garter belt and stockings. Then another photo was sent with her in the set taken in front of a full length mirror.

Kara couldn’t wait to get home after seeing that.

But she had to be a good employee and finish her work that seemed to drag on and on. When the clock struck five she bolted to the elevators and quickly made her way to the town car her wife had insisted she used.

“If you want to walk go ahead and tell him, but it is nice to have options.”

Lena had sugarmomma tendencies that Kara has brought up and has been dismissed every time except once when she was met with a smart ass remark that resulted and someone getting fucked really good that day. Kara hums happily at the memory as the elevator stops at her floor and is greeted with their apartment door.

Kara enters their apartment pretty calmly even though she was very sexually frustrated and aching to touch her wife.

“Kara!” Lena’s smile was bright and Kara should have returned the same smile but instead she crush their lips together. Her naked slightly wind bitten lips against Lena’s red lipstick covered ones. Despite the texture and the high possibility of the lipstick being everywhere on her, she only deepens the kiss and the desire for the raven haired women deepens as well. Tongues swipe against each other and teeth bite delicate lips feverishly, desperately.

Kara hands find themselves sliding from her neck to her ass squeezing fondly resulting in Lena stumbling onto her more. Kara lungs start to protest from the lack of air so she pulls back.

“Let’s go to bed.” Kara mumbles.

Lena’s green eyes become dark, pupils taking up almost all the color.

They both end up in the bedroom some how. Still very clothed. Lena pushes Kara down onto the foot of the bed before reaching to undo the silk robe Kara had not noticed she had on. In the middle of unbuttoning her shirt, Kara stops and stares, truly drinking in everything that Lena Luthor is. With the robe removed, a nice black sleek lingerie set is revealed, hugging her in the most amazing way. There’s a gather belt but the straps are hooked to stockings as they normally are.

“I was in the middle of getting ready, so no stockings.” Lena replies as if reading her mind.

“Mh.” is the blondes reply.

Lena picks up the surround sound remote from beside Kara on the bed. She presses a button and soft music dripped in sex plays around the room. Kara groans, because she knows exactly what is about to happen. This only happens a few times a year, four times to be precise. Valentine’s Day, her birthday, Halloween, and Christmas. Today was neither one of those days and she was not going to question such a blessing.

Kara continues to remove her shirt from her increasingly hot body and tosses it aside. Before she could get to her pants Lena is already move her body to the music and the way her body moves makes Kara’s heart rate elevate. She licks her lips. She can taste the salt from her sweating. She’s sweating? When did she start sweating? She was getting antsy just watching Lena move in front of her.

Her breathing? Ragged.

Her hands? Trembling

Her mind? Blown.

Lena wasn’t even touching her and she was going wild inside. They make eye contact and something is Kara’s eyes must have been begging for mercy because Lena strides over to her, straddling her. Kara felt the energy shift. During the dance, she had felt helpless waiting for permission almost to do anything, but once Lena sat on her lap she felt the game was in her hands now. Or more so, she was going to take it.

“You’re such a good girl, you know that?”

Lena stills above her, her hand that was tucking blonde hair behind her ear stops. Looking into green eyes with pupils that are blown made Kara take in a shaky breath. Kara was familiar with the look Lena was giving her. She has received it on several occasions and it always gave her more confidence to take over. One hand grips Lena’s thigh and the other takes hold of her neck to pull her in for a searing kiss that’s all tongue, lips and heat. Their mouths move in sync at some moments and out of sync in others, but it only makes their kisses more feverish. Lena grips the blondes face while said blonde takes hold of her hips and flips her lover on her back. Their lips still connected to some skin, cheeks, neck, should back to lips.

Kara starts going lower her hand going underneath Lena’s back which she kindly lifts up so Kara has better access. She snaps the bra open and proceeds to toss the fabric aside. She briefly looks at Lena’s flushed chest before taking one breast in her hand and one nipple in her mouth, sucking at a painfully slow rate. The sounds coming out of

Lena’s mouth is making Kara lightheaded with want and need. She sucks and licks and bites both nipples until they are stiff and a rose-color from the intense sucking and biting.

“Fuckfuckfuckfu-” Lena inhales sharply as Kara hand slips into her underwear and nips at her stomach. Kara groans softly as her fingertips meet wetness, so much wetness that her hand slips over her clit easily without effort. Lena whines and Kara looks up to see her lovers face cover by her arm. It’s one hell of a sight to the blonde. The squirming, thrashing and grinding into her hand. The very audible moaning. Kara likes that she making her feel good, but she wants her to feel great and appreciated and loved. So after a few more strokes she removes her hand but slips off her underwear.

Lena whimpers at the absence of Kara’s hands, but remains quiet. Her arm is still over her eyes while her chest moves up and down at a ragged pace. Kara steadies herself over her wife as she nudges the arm away. She’s met with dark green eyes that looks at her with a mix of adoration and dreaminess that Kara is excited for.

“I need you on your hands and knees. Can you do that?”

Lena bites her lip and nods. Kara shuffles off of her, going over to the nightstand. She takes out the harness and pink colored dildo, smirking fondly of the memory of her buying it with Lena and her face heating up. She steps into the harness, putting the dildo in place before tightening the straps to her liking. When shes done she finds Lena exactly how she asked. Face towards the headboard and ass on full display. Kara smiles at her as she gets on the bed.

“Such a good girl.” she places a soft kiss on her bare shoulder, grazing her hands over her back while moving behind her. Lena shivers under her touch. Kara’s hand caress her back from her shoulders down to her hips, thumbs grazing over back dimples. A soft whine comes out of Lena’s mouth as Kara massages her ass. She dips her head down to place open mouth kisses across her soft round skin.Kara’s hands are no longer trembling, she’s sure. She moves her face lower to her puffy wet lips. Her tongues swipes long broad strokes over her drenched entrance. Every sigh, gasp and moan encourages Kara to give Lena exactly what she needs. Lena was moan deeply into the sheets, she’d fallen to her elbows which gave an incredible view for the blonde.

Kara’s tongue works her up, causing high pitched moans to spill out of her wife’s lips. Kara knew she was close, so she stops again. She quickly aligns the dildo withthe source of her wetness and starts slid in, a loud throaty moan coming from her wife. She gives her a second to adjusts before sliding out and pumping back in at a steady pace that wouldn’t make her come soon.

There’s so much going on: the movement of her hips colliding with the grinding of Lena’s, the noises coming from Lena, the squeaking of the bed, and Kara’s own arousal. It’s all so much for Kara that she goes out of rhythm and the base of the dildo hits her own clit. She moans softly as she continues her pace, but she catches on and grinds hard into her making the blonde moan more.

Lena’s close. Kara is so close, but she is committed to making sure Lena gets the attention she deserves. Kara’s hands are gripping her hips before she slides one hand between her wives legs to stroke the swollen bud that practically begs for her touch.

“Please.” Lena begs, voice muffled as she digs her head into the sheets, one hand gripping desperately to the rods of the headboard. Kara’s hand moves in rapid circles as she pumps a little harder and faster into Lena. The base of the toy keeps rubbing her at just the right angle and just when she thinks she can’t hold on anymore Lena tenses below her. Her knuckles white gripping the bar and Kara thinks she hears metal groan but can’t be for sure since she’s reaching her own climax. Lena’s moan is deep, long and drawn out and it is such a good thing that they live on the very top floor.

Kara’s own body is responding to Lena’s climax. She tenses up as well, free hand gripping Lena’s hip and her eyes shut tightly.

After catching their breath, after tossing the toy aside, and after their body temperature cools down, Kara lays atop Lena with fingers playing with her blonde strands. She sighs contently and snuggles closer to her wife as she hears the rain pour. It’s really quiet and calm, much different than just a few minutes ago.

“We missed our dinner reservation.” Lena sighs with a small smile as she looks down at blonde hair. “And before you say you already ate, please don’t.”

Kara laughs into her neck “I wasn’t going to say that.”

“Well, anything of the sort, please spare me.” she places a kiss on her hairline.

“We can order pizza.” Kara decides but only moving to squeeze her closer, burying her face deep and inhaling her scent. She places a kiss there before sucking which entices a groan from her wife.

“Later.” she mumbles as she turns to meet her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I do a good job? Please tell me. Thinking about smut and writing smut are two different things and one of them makes me cringe. Guess which one.  
> Anyways, there's probably gonna be a second part to this cause while writing I had another thought. But enjoy this for now!  
> Come talk to me on tumblr @ sapphicsarah


End file.
